pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bulbmin
I am still not convinced the Pikmin inside the Bulborb is orange, the motion blur the throwing cursor etc surely are all orange because of the Bulborbs orange body. The stem also seems to be part of the bulborbs body which the Pikmin has stretched over itself, the only part of the Pikmin exposed to the environment is its leaf which it needs to photosynthesis or whatever Pikmin do with it. Discordance 10:41, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Yes, I always remember that the trail they leave when thrown was green.Pikdude 21:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) The trail and cursor are orange, but the leaf-glow and blip on the radar (I think?) are green. Personally, I think if you were to dissect a Bulbmin, you'd find nothing but a sinewy bundle of root-nerves tangled around inside the poor host. Really, what use is skin if you spend your entire life attached to the nervous system of another animal? Albeit, most endoparasites still have a shell or skin, but they live inside their hosts, not as part of it. Actually, I really do think the Pikmin inside it is green, and to explain the cursor and the streak when thown, yellows leave a yellow train, reds leave a red, and their streak is the same color as their skin, the cursor also changes to match the pikmin color, bulbmin are orange on the outside, why, if a white spot was right where the pikmin stem was, people would argure that the pikmin is white. And idle pikmin always release a color that they are, the radar shows what color the pikmin are, except for burried pikmin (which also show green).Learner 18:47, 10 February 2008 (UTC) if you really think about it the leaf is green soo it would show green, and the bulborb is orange soo it would show orange soo it could be an entirely different color besides orange/green. :But then why would red pikmin glow red if they have a green leaf, hm? Also, Jimbo's comment seems kinda morbid to me. ferailo9 00:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Just trying to be realistic...but I guess I can see what you mean. How to defeat with Pikmin Hey, I don't understand why was the tutorial on how to kill Bulbmin with Pikmin removed... Please inform me. SpeedyTheSonicChao 16:09, 8 July 2007 (UTC) How to kill: Like a normal Bulborb. (There are many ways to do this, they can be found here.) Warning: useing Bulbmin will not raise your chances, nor will it make the Parent Bulbmin stop from eating yours.Pikdude 21:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Separate sections Should we perhaps split this article into two pages, one for the enemy and one for the controllable Pikmin, or is there little enough information to be able to just separate it by sections? The thing is that we have separate templates for Pikmin and enemies, as well as separate categories, and the name Bulbmin kind of refers to both. At very least the information should be separated, but I'm wondering if separate pages is too much. :Well, what would you call the other page then? Seperating in sections may look malapropos... Oh, and I think we should just stay with "strong" on the Purples page. They only do additional damage when throw, but not when swarmed.-- ::Are you sure about the Purples? I thought they were stronger, even when they don't land. I'll test it today. And about this article, I think that we should keep it at one, but just make it clear that this refers to two things. We need the enemy infobox and footer on here too. Alright, I guess this is fine. There's a small problem though. Since it's part of the "Pikmin" family, the Enemy Infobox is trying to categorize it as "Pikmins"... :"Bulbmin" does not refer to the Bulborb (hence it has its own page, and the parasite can host in other species aswell), but to the parasite. If it belongs to the genus Pikminicus, then that's fine.-- ::It's not that. The word "Pikmins" is kind of an improper pluralization of "Pikmin." The template is designed to take the name of the family, add an S onto the end of it, and categorize it. Because Bulbmin are in the Pikmin family, it gets put under the category Pikmins, even though it's already in the Pikmin (species) category. :::Ahhh... That was a little hard to understand, you'd have to admit. Category:Pikmins, hm? As I assumed, a redirect has no effect. Should we just code a custom box?-- ::::It's okay, I'll just code it into the infobox, making a special case for it. I'll also put those with family: Unknown in Category:Creatures with no known family. ::::Done. That was kind of funny, though. "Category:Pikmins"... :::::I don't think it likes what you're trying to do. It just says Category: on pages that have the template. ::::::Are you sure? Bulbmin's in Category:Pikmin, Armored Cannon Beetle's in Category:Lithopods, Goolix is in Category:Creatures with no know family. It seems fine. ::::::Ok, now it's working properly everywhere. No idea why there was a problem before. :::::::Er...Cannon Beetle is working, but Goolix isn't, and Bulbmin is still categorized as Pikmin (species) and Pikmins. Is it really working for you? I think it's trying to confuse me... It was working, but it takes a while for changes made in templates to categorisation to actually happen, so it's hard to follow what's actually going on. I'll try again... I think hope that's it now. :Looks like it. We'll just said and see, I guess. By the way, should I move Category: Pikmin (species) to Category: Pikmin Family? Or maybe Pikmin species, since Category: Pikmin is already being used. ::You couldn't log in, and I couldn't edit! It just kept on saying that I had a loss of session data no matter what I did! Gah, anyway, I'd be for Pikmin species. Also, wouldn't it have been simpler to remove the "s" from the template so you'd just add it manually?-- :::Not really, as you'd then have to change each page if you wanted to change the category; as it is, we can change the categorisation of every single Piklopedia enemy/plant by editing just the template. I'd say Pikmin species too; I'll alter the templates. I don't even remember if this is what I had in mind when we discussed this before, but either way, the more I look at it, the "As Pikmin" and "As enemies" sections seem...pretty useless, especially considering that the "As enemies" section contains nothing but the notes, strategies, and that part about their discovery which has absolutely nothing to do with them as enemies at all. Personally, I think it was fine before with the information put together like that (like before this edit, no offense Green). :Revisiting. ::I dsagree. It should stay seperate, in order to give easier access to what you're looking for, and so that it has more organization.-- :::They were separate, but now it's separated into a bulk of the useful information, and the notes plus some information that has nothing to do with the section it's under. ::::http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/bulbmin?diff=prev&oldid=23640Blame this guy for that random bit. I think it's better as it is, so people don't read about them as Pikmin, then see Louie talking about cooking them, and a section about how to defeat them... How would you suggest it be organised instead? It seems to me that Jimbo isn't against the current organization, just the lack of organization within the organization. ...I think.ChozoBoy 15:19, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, the way it was orginized before had the first paragraph as an introduction/general overview, plus a little bit about how to defeat them, the second paragraph told what happened after they were defeated and explained their use as Pikmin, and the third one was just about the color debate. Green, I understand what you're saying about reading about them as Pikmin and them about how to cook them immediately after, but I don't think it would be read that way - at least, I didn't. I would think the notes would be treated as a whole different section by the reader, like "Okay, that explained everything about Bulbmin, and now I'm moving onto the notes I can get in the game." Maybe that's just how I would read it since I'm familiar with the notes section.... I dunno. Either way though, the notes don't just apply to the adults, even though the adults are the only ones considered enemies, but to the Bulbmin species in general, so I don't think it would fit under the "As enemies" section. ---- I was sort of supriesed when I found out that this article recommends the use of sprays and purple pikmin on mature bulbmin. I've always just thrown pikmin at them and I've never really had any trouble.--Pikiwizard 01:30, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Fixed up the article. Also, please have a link to your user page and user talk page in your sig. 14:46, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Ghost? Do Bulbmin leave ghosts?~Crystal Lucario~ 21:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes. 11:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::So what ever color that is is probably the color of Pikmin inside? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, because we can see that it's based on the ghost of the Bulborb body, not the Pikmin, as the colour is the same as every other beast's. 11:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's also the same shape as a beast's ghost. ferailo9 00:24, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::::*COUGH* Late much?! *Cough* ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:28, 2 July 2008 (UTC) vote i know it is a bit late, but i think we should take a vote, for the wikis sake, on what the internal color of the bulbmins pikmin form is. i vote green. :I feel like a real asshole saying this, but we really can't. I mean, we could all throw our opinions in, but we can't just make a group decision on something we don't, can't, and probably never will actually know. fine... i just wanted a desision, becausei dont have any better ideas. Jimbo's right, the article is cool as is. Who are we to decide a color? Our job is to present the facts, and I think the editors of the article have done an amazing job at presenting every detail for both colors of this animal. ChozoBoy 20:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Errr... Couldn't have said it better new guy... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. nominate can some1 nominate this as a featured article for me (wiki443556 19:36, 16 November 2008 (UTC)) don't no how... Actually, it's already bee nominated. You can see it and vote for it here. Featured Yaaaay, Bulbmin got featured! Bulbmin are awesome! [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 22:02, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Woo... Concept art I think the page needs concept art. I like concept art. [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 16:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You have some? ~~Rocky~~